<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Single Text by 2Psyched</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873237">A Single Text</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched'>2Psyched</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BestFriendTrio, Childhood, KibaIsOblivious, M/M, NaruIsACutie, Paranoia, Stalking, texts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a text, but it grew into something much more than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    A blonde boy walked down the street. The fresh air flowed through his hair gently. He wore light blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and a orange shirt with a black collar. His skin is slightly tanned, baby blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. A cute pout formed on his cheeks. </p><p>  By his sides are two people; a brunette and a pink headed person. The brunette has dark blue jeans, black shoes, a black shirt, and a sliver watch on his right wrist. His skin is like dark caramel, black eyes,and a red upside-down triangle on each cheek. A full blown laughter was made by him, which showed his fangs.</p><p>  The pink headed one used to have black hair, but she dyed it to pink; her favorite color. She wore a pink shirt, a white unzipped sweater, light blue jeans, black flats, golden colored bracelets on her right wrist, and small light pink flower earning buds. Her skin is light, but not pale; jade green eyes; and a small purple rhombus is on the middle of her forehead. She placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed. </p><p>  "Be more supportive and say that you'll kick his ass!" The blonde whined as he stomped his right foot on the ground incorrectly, which led to him to almost slip and fall. "Shit!" He cursed as his heart pumped blood wildly in fear of what almost happened. "But, are you fucking serious!? You haven't noticed the way he looks at you!?" The brunette laughed out loud then started choking on air. The female slapped the brunette's back as she laughed as well. "What he was trying to say is "Sai likes you a lot, you dumb ass!!"" She wiped off a tear from the corners of her eyes. </p><p>  The blonde glared at them and pouted. "But, he grabbed my ass in P.E. and squeezed it when I was dressing in the locker room! He does not like me!" His friends started laughing once again. "Holy shit! Guys must be jealous in there!" The pink headed one smirked. "Dayum! Sai, tapped that ass without remorse!" The brunette cooed as he used his hand covered the corner of his lips to show that he's only talking about his blonde idiot in a teasing way. "Guys please don't tease me about that!" The blonde whined as he sped up to school. </p><p>  "Oh, Sai! Please don't tease me!" The pink headed female mocked the blonde's voice. "Just put your cock inside and fuck me!" The brunette added with a similar mocking sound. The blonde flushed red as he smacked their arms. "I said stop!" They continued to laugh as they got the gate to school. The blonde still blushing and walked in the school grounds, but caught a raven next to a tree that is near the gate, waiting for someone. </p><p>  "Naruto!" The raven called out with a smile and walked over. The blonde flushed again when heard his friends whisper "Yes, Master Sai? Would you like me to fulfill all your needs?" in the same time in his ear. "Hi Sai!" Naruto stated loudly as he tried to ignore his friends words. Sai got closer and grabbed the blonde's waist. "Let's head to class, shall we?" Naruto was about to deny the offer, but his friends cut him off. "Of course, Sai! He'd love to!" Naruto gave them a You-owe-me look and went with Sai. </p><p>  Sai kept caressing Naruto's side as they walked to class. The blonde paid no mind to it and took it as friendly gesture. "Sai doesn't like me. He is just my friend. A perverted friend." Naruto thought as the hand on his waist then went a little lower. "Naruto, do you like someone?" Sai asked gripping onto the blonde's waist a little. The blonde was oblivious on what's going on and shook his head. "I don't like anyone at the moment. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sai. The raven smiled and pulled the blonde closer to him. "No reason." Sai lied then the bell rang for class. </p><p>  The raven let's go of Naruto's waist. "I'll see you at lunch, little fox." Sai smiled. Naruto grinned back. "See you then, Sai." The blonde turned around to head to his class. The raven took the chance and smacked the blonde's ass. Naruto squeaked in surprise and covered his butt in protection. "You pervert!" Naruto called out as he looked at Sai. Sai smiled and waved off "Only for you" were the last words coming from the raven's mouth. "That was weird..." Naruto thought with a pout as he headed to class. </p><p>  The blonde's day went by quickly. Sai wouldn't stop touching his butt, thighs, and waist. Naruto managed to escape Sai then called out to his best friend. "Kiba, you owe me!" The brunette frowned and pointed at the pink headed female next to him. "Why only me!? Sakura also did it!" The pink headed teen smacked the brunette's arm with a scowl. "I could've gotten away with that you mutt!" Kiba grinned. "What a shame!" Kiba mocked in a sad voice. Sakura pulled his ear in annoyance. "Now tell me. Pineapple Genius, or Antisocial Bug Boy?" The brunette coughed uncontrollably and began to yell. "How did you figure it out!?" The pink headed female had a glint in her eye then crossed her arms and tuned around to face her back at Kiba's face dramatically. "I'm not telling..!" </p><p>  The blonde is surprised on why Kiba stated panicking with the nicknames of Shikamaru and Shino; and he knew that Sakura won't tell him anyways, so he's left in the dark. "See ya guys, I'm hanging out with Ino today!" Sakura hugged both boys and ran off. "Sorry, man. I have a track meeting in ten minutes, but be safe, Naruto." Kiba high fives the blonde and did their secret handshake. The blonde watched as both friends went off. With a sigh, he turned around and headed off home. </p><p>  Along the way, he found a park. A park that he always went to when he's feeling stressed, or anything because he had no friends to share it with. Walking to the swings that barely anyone uses because it's so called haunted, but what happened was an idiot jumped off the swing when swinging and then broke his arm. The lake just yards away from the playground the blonde stood at. The broken record replayed the memories inside the blonde's head. Naruto soon felt cold then payed attention to his surroundings. It's most likely 7, or 8. Luckily there's no homework today. </p><p>  Walking down a sidewalk to home, he felt his phone chime. Naruto pouted as he slipped out his phone from his pocket. "Kiba, what do you want now?" The blonde whined as the wind pressed against his face and flowed through his hair like water, which made him sneeze. His nose, cheeks, and ears reddened for warmth to not get sick, but he felt something run down from his nose. "I'm taking a warmth bath when I get home!" Naruto punched the air in enthusiasm and encouragement to have motivation to do something. </p><p>  The blonde turned on the phone. He rose an eyebrow at the phone number that texted him. "Hmm... I don't know this number..." Naruto puffed put his cheeks. He checked the message anyways. </p><p>-Anonymous-</p><p>  "Narutoe!"<br/>
 <br/>
  "I left my phone in your backpack" </p><p>  "I'm using Ino's phone right now" </p><p>  Naruto smirked mischievously as he looked at the message. He immediately sent a message back. </p><p>"I'll give it back tomorrow morning"  </p><p>  "Thank you Naru! Be safe!" </p><p>"You too Sakura"  </p><p>  The conversation ended. Naruto is already infront of his apartment. He opened the door and went to make some ramen since it's pretty late. He took out his friends phone and turned it on. Naruto already knew the password, so he got in. What made him frown was the new message from an unkown number. Curiously, he opened it and read it from the top. </p><p>-Anonymous- </p><p> "Sakura Haruno?"- </p><p>  "Yes but who's this?"  </p><p> "Irrelevant"-</p><p>  "Who is this?"  </p><p>  “Stay away from him"- </p><p>  "Who? How do you know my name?"  </p><p>  "Who the fuck is this!?"  </p><p>  "Hello?"  </p><p>  "Message back!"  </p><p>  "Who is this!?"  </p><p>  This scared Naruto. Who knew Sakura's phone number and messaged her a threat? He checked when she got this and it was five days ago. Sakura didn't even tell them about this. Does she even trust them? Or does she not want us to worry? Questions ran through his mind as he exited the phone and turned it off. "Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto mumbled as he got up. The pot with water is boiled and ready to be poured over raw ramen, so he poured it in the bowl of raw ramen. The last message was sent just a few hours ago. Around the time when they got out of school. It freaked him out tremendously because this person was actually fucking serious. The message from this unknown person was: </p><p>  "I'm always watching"- </p><p>  It has been five days since Sakura has been scared to be alone. Naruto found put the reason why she was scared to be alone out of nowhere. She wasn't afraid of being alone in the past. Naruto wondered to keep this between them both, or tell Kiba too as he ate his ramen. He decided to keep it a secret and confront Sakura about it when they're alone in private. </p><p>  It's a new day. What worried Naruto is that Sakura is being threatened for just talking to someone, or being with the person. The blonde walked up to his best friend with a big smile. "Sakura, here's your phone!" Naruto smiled as he handed the phone to Sakura then pulled her to a hug. The pink headed female we surprised of the action, but hugged back nevertheless. In a whisper, he asked his friend to talk to him in private if they can and as soon as possible. </p><p>  Sakura nodded, feeling numb of the fear if he figured out what happened. "At the park." Naruto murmured as they let go. "What's with he affection in the morning!?" A familiar brunette's voice yelled out in the background. "Naruto gave back my phone safely!" Sakura beamed. "You can't even live without your phone, bubblegum." Kiba sighed. Sakura fumed and punched his arm playfully. "Says the one who panicks when they can't find their phone." The brunette hanged his head low in defeat and the pink head smiled sweetly. </p><p>  It's only been a minute, but Naruto can feel it. Ever since he saw the messages, he can feel someone staring. He turned his head to see a couple of people under the shade, but you can't see their bodies just their shoes. A red head, three brunette's, and two blonde's. "Is something wrong, fish cake?" His beat friend called out. He turned back around and smiled at Kiba. "There's nothing wrong. I would like to walk around and buy stuff in the stores after school." Naruto lied then looked at Sakura. She had the look in her eyes that you can find if you know what's going on, or stare long enough; fear. </p><p>  Naruto concluded that whoever it was, they were not kidding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura waited for her best friend, Naruto, at the park after school. The blonde got there with a smile to not make her nervous about the subject. "What do you want to talk about, Naruto?" She asked. Naruto stopped infront of her. "Why didn't you tell me that you've been stalked?" Sakura froze and shook her head. "You saw them, didn't you." Naruto frowned at her fidgeting structure. "Yeah, I did." Sakura's eyes widen slightly as she smiled nervously. Naruto could feel it the whole time; the stare of two eyes. </p><p>  Sakura's phone chimed in cue. Her hand is shaking as she tried to grab the phone from her backpack. Naruto watched as she puts in the password slowly because of how badly she's shaking. He saw how her eyes reflected the text on her phone, but he still couldn't read it. "What does it say, Sakura?" She looked at Naruto and read it out loud. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes when she looked at her best friend. She figured who this stranger is after. </p><p>  "I could stay away from you, Sakura. As long as I know your safe, I'm good." Naruto stated out loud to comfort her. She shook her head frantically. "No way! I don't think I can! You're my best friend!" Another chime was heard from her phone, but she said nothing next. "Sakura, what does it say?" Naruto said in a slightly demanding voice. It was like she has been casted in a spell when the phone chimed again. "Naruto, I think it's time to go home." Sakura spoke slowly in an unemotional tone.</p><p>  He didn't understand what's going on, but listened. "Right..." He muttered then nodded sadly. "Bye, Sakura." He turned around to walk away. And, the last sentence he heard from Sakura was "Bye, Naruto and I'm sorry." They both rushed to the direction of their house in silence. Not a word was muttered, after all, their every move is being watched by certain pair of eyes.. </p><p>  The pink headed female felt the phone chime again, but she chose to ignore it until she gets inside her house. She fumbled with the keys in hand to open the door. Once she entered and locked the door behind her, she got in her room and locked the door and closed the curtains to give her a sense of security from the world surrounding her. Sakura opened the messages and checked what it said. </p><p>-Anonymous-</p><p>  "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" </p><p>  "Don't say this out loud or someone is a goner"</p><p>  "Tell him your goodbye and go home" </p><p>  "I want to make a deal with you" </p><p>  Her hands immediately went to tap the letters on the screen to send a message to the stalker. </p><p>"What do you want?"  </p><p>  A chime sound was made to signal that the person replied. </p><p>  "Give me his number and I'll stop bothering you" </p><p>  She furiously tapped on the screen as if the person will know that she's angry. </p><p>"I'm not giving you his number. Got it?"  </p><p>  "What a shame. I guess I'll give you <br/>a week to give me his number." </p><p>  "Remember. There are always consequences"</p><p>  She hated this. She wants to protect Naruto, but there is consequences. She does remember that this person did threaten to kill someone if she didn't do what she's ordered to do. She immediately threw the phone onto the bed furiously and sat down as she wrapped her arms around her knees like if she's a craven, something that Naruto tells her that she isn't. </p><p>  Absent minded people are usually the ones who cause trouble for others without noticing. This is merely a warning for those who dare to keep secrets from the world. A wrong move and everything falls apart. Either you make more lies and make more secrets, or you tell the truth. But, that depends on the person's perspective on the entire situation. </p><p>  A yawn escaped from the blonde's lips when he arrived home. Kicking off his shoes and walking toward his room where he jumps onto the bed. He looked at his phone for anything suspicious, but there was no notifications to keep him from thinking about his best friend's safety. He thought of the situation, but couldn't find a reason, cause, and how this person got Sakura's number. This person knows more about us than we know them. It scared Naruto dearly since they're "fighting in the dark". </p><p>  A shiver crept up his spine. The feeling of being watched is suffocating enough. His hand gripped onto the blankets tightly. What did he do to get this person to do all of this nonsense? He isn't special. He loosened his grip on the blankets and rolled over to look at the ceiling with his other hand placing his phone ontop of his abdomen. An obvious stressful sigh was made in the silent home of his. </p><p>  Sooner or later, he'll figure it out. He was sure of it. </p><p>  Soon a chime was heard then a song came up. "I'm going to take you to a gay bar!" Is what the song is called. Somehow his best friend's favorite song. He sat up, answered the call, and spoke happily as if nothing were wrong. "Yo, Kiba! What is up?" The blonde loosened his back and lied back down on the comfortable bed. "I was wondering why you aren't at Ino's party!" Naruto's eyes widen as he thought who was Ino. "The popular blonde girl?" Naruto asked to confirm that he knows who is Ino. "Fuck yeah! She invited us! So, why don't I see you?" Naruto wondered why she'd invite Kiba and himself. He concluded that the reason is because they're friends with Sakura. "I'm going then!" A "Yes!" was heard on the phone. "Get your ass moving! In half an hour, I'll pick you up!" Kiba loudly said before hanging up. </p><p>  It was not the right time to have a party. Naruto sighed in frustration as his arm holding his phone fell to his side. Who was the person texting? Who is this person watching now? His friend or himself? Picking up his own body off the bed, he shuffled to the closet in his room. A thought went by his mind. It's Ino's party, so there is going to be cute girls for sure. He is single as well. It's proabably the perfect time to get someone. </p><p>  Style isn't something Naruto can accomplish, but there is a certain style he is a pro at. Looking at the mirror and checking himself out, he loved his outfit. An oversized orange sweater; It reached to his thighs, the sleeves are longer than his arms, and the ends of a white string, if he wear to pull them, the hoody will close the opening and shut his face from the world, and fox ears on it in which he sends an innocent aura. Underneath the orange sweater is a black spaghetti strapped shirt since he didn't want to wear nothing underneath. Blue jeans is what he wore instead of black jeans because he wanted to wear his brown boots that reached a little over his ankles. </p><p>  His hands gripping onto the ends of the sleeves, showing partially of his slender fingers. The hoody wasn't on and his gaze was at the person infront of him. "Looking good, Naruto. Looking good," He spoke and he heard the doorbell ring, "Now it's time to get a girlfriend!" He called out as he left the bathroom and grabbed his last minute stuff. In his pockets were his phone, wallet, and keys. He quickly ran out the door after checking his home for no accidents and intrusions happening when he's gone. </p><p>  "Hurry up, man! They are eating the food!" The brunette called out with a large grin. "Fuck!" Naruto ran to the car and jumped in the open passenger seat. He soon closed the door and his best friend started the car immediately. "Who's there?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Kiba answered with a grin. "Ino, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino-" Naruto zoned out when he heard so many names. He's not going to remember them anyways. </p><p>  A chime was heard in the car. "Who is it?" Kiba asked when his blonde friend checked his phone. "It's Sakura." Naruto answered as he read the message. "I forgot to tell you that theres a party at Ino place . Do you want me to pick you up? And are you alright?" Naruto laughed softly at Sakura's gesture. He soon wrote "Don't worry. Kiba is taking me already. Love ya &lt;3" He frowned slightly at the second question and immediately answered. "And Blossom. I more worried about you. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Did anything happen?" </p><p>  He waited for a response. "What are you two talking about?" His friend asked. "She asked if she should pick me up to the party since she forgot to tell me." "Too late, Blossom!" Kiba laughed as he focused on the road.  The message was sent and Naruto checked his phone. "Meet me at the park tomorrow" Naruto began to worry more, but made sure to not make it obvious. </p><p>  Loud music was heard from a certain house full of lights. Naruto felt some adrenaline kicking in for a little bit of fun. Maybe he might lose his first kiss, but he'd prefer his first kiss be with someone special, not a one night stand. The car parked not so far away for the house. "Let's go and get someone!" Kiba cheered as he opened the door and got out. Naruto did the same thing, and ran after Kiba after closing the door. </p><p>  Kiba went around the house to the opened gate which lead to the bright lights. People were there walking around, drinking, or sitting on the foldable chairs. Getting inside the house was quite different; the music was loud, the smell of Marijuana and alcohol, many bodies grinding eachother for some action, and many yells of excitement. The blonde wasn't surprised if the police came over and ruin the party's fun. </p><p>  Kiba and Naruto helped themselves with a few drinks since they didn't see anyone they knew very well. Sakura wasn't there with them as well. She'd often make dares for them for entertainment. Sakura usually wins the game the three set up. Sometimes she ditches them to hang out with other friends. Kiba also does that, but he sensed Naruto's slightly uncomfortable aura. </p><p>  "Naruto, Kiba, you actually came!" A voice yelled through the music behind them. They turned around to see a blushing female. She was drunk for sure. "Ino, what did I tell you! Naruto was going to come!" Kiba grinned as puffed out his chest and put his fists on his hips, looking like superman. Ino ignored his antics and looked at Naruto. Up and down the eyes go, making Naruto feel uncomfortable. "Holy shit! You look so cute!" Ino exclaimed and reached out to touch Naruto's frame. The blonde felt like a teddy bear after she said that and touch his sides, feeling his chest. </p><p>  Kiba left them since he knew that this is Naruto's chance to get laid by the hottest girl in school. "Good luck, Blondie." Was the last words that the blonde heard. Ino blushed even more as she got closer to the blonde. Her small breasts pressed against his chest and she placed her hand in his bicep. The blonde didn't like the gesture, but played along since he might hook her up with him. "Naruto, do you wanna-" "My little fox, I've been looking for you!" A familiar voice was heard. </p><p>  The blonde was pulled away from the female's grasp. Naruto was pulled away from the crushing bodies in the house and he never let go of his fourth drink. Soon was in a hallway with a few people there. He couldn't make out the figure when he was pulled across the house. The stench of sweating bodies, smoke, Marijuana, and alcohol filled his senses. He didn't mind though since the alcohol already took affect in his system long ago.</p><p>  The blonde's back was shoved against a wall and his shoulder were pinned back with two fairly large hands. He looked up to see two onyx eyes staring into him, making him feel vulnerable. His vision then shaped the figure infront of him. He opened his mouth. "Sa-" "You cause quite a trouble, especially when you're..." The person's voice died of as the eyes looked down to the blonde's clothing choice. "I don't cause trouble, Sai!" Naruto pouted as took a gulp from the bitter tasting alcohol. </p><p>  Sai looked the red cup in the blonde's hands. "You're even continuing to drink when you're drunk." Naruto frowned a little. "I'm not drunk." Naruto thought. "I am not drunk!" Sai chuckled and pressed his body against the smaller boy's. "I would take you, but it won't be the same as when you're willing." "What are you talking about, Sai?" "Fuck it. You' make it so tempting. It won't hurt if I don't go far." "Wai-" Warmth was now against the the blonde's lips. Closing his eyes at the beautiful feeling. They separated from the kiss. "Naruto, I..." Sai hesitated which made Naruto frown slightly once more. Naruto was also surprised since Sai never said his name before. </p><p>  "Naruto!!" A voice yelled from a far. Sai let's go of Naruto and walks away with a disappointed face. Naruto stared at the raven who walked away from a pleasant feeling. The color brown made its way to his vision. "Sakura said she just left the party because she doesn't feel well, man! What a shame!" Kiba yelled with a pout. Naruto was still dazed by the kiss, but nodded as if he were listening. </p><p>  Kiba grinned as he got closer to his blonde freind. "Hey. Let's make a bet." Naruto snapped out it and payed attention. "What kind of bet?" Kiba smirked when he knew he hooked up the blonde in his trap. "A drinking game. If I drink the most without passing out, you ask out Sai." Naruto blushed when he recalled the incident that happened earlier. "If I win, you ask out Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at his friend with a huge grin and a pink blush on his face. </p><p>  The party continued until the sun came out. The bodies are at the house of the hottest girl at school, or at their home sleeping. Luckily, the party wasn't raided by police to keep it down, or anything. </p><p>  Eyes opened up at the feeling of energy flowing in the body. The window had light coming in. The body raised slowly from the comfortable bed. Stretching the muscles awake to start the day, but soon lied back down from the headache. A vibration was felt on the person's thigh. "Naruto, get up and get those headache pills then check the phone." The person thought with a groan. </p><p>  The body shuffled to the bathroom and grabbed two pills then headed to the kitchen. When he did, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Naruto plopped the pills in his mouth and drank the water immediately to swallow the pills with more ease. After finishing the cup of water, he sat down on a chair in the living room. His hands slipped into his pocket. He put in his password then checked the notification. It was a message, but he didn't like it. </p><p>-Anonymous- </p><p>  "Is this Naruto" </p><p>  Fear flooded within him. He couldn't decided whether to answer with the he truth, or with a lie. The situation with his best friend Sakura has surely got in his head badly. His fingers shook above the plane keyboard on the screen. He couldn't move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>